wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Rattlesnake
Rattlesnake is a female SandWing mentioned in Moon Rising. She and Sirocco are Qibli's siblings, their mother being Cobra. She is shown to be rather psychotic, as she speaks in an evil, menacing singsong-like tone. She and Sirocco used to bully and torment Qibli before Queen Thorn rescued him from his family. Qibli is still haunted by their unkind words and sometimes thinks or dreams about Rattlesnake and Sirocco bullying and stealing from him. It is evident that Rattlesnake does not intend to do good with her life, which gives way to the belief of her being a novice criminal. This has not been confirmed, however. In Moonwatcher's vision, she was described to be a huge and bulky, wearing a medallion with a type of bird etched on it. This was later guessed by Qibli to be a vulture because of their association with the Talons of Power. In Moon Rising, Sirocco and Rattlesnake hinted that they were working for someone. At the end of Talons of Power, there were dragons wearing hoods and bird medallions fleeing the scenes of explosions caused by many dragonflame cacti in Queen Thorn's kingdom. It is later confirmed that Rattlesnake is working for Vulture and the Talons of Power had caused the explosions. Biography Moon Rising Moonwatcher had a vision about Qibli fighting Rattlesnake and Sirocco, with Vulture glowering at him as well. Qibli was shouting "Where is she?" at the sneering faces of his siblings. It is later discovered that he was referring to his mother, Cobra. Winter Turning Qibli commented to Ex-Prince Winter that if his brother was trapped in a SkyWing prison, he wouldn't try to save him, as per the other way around. He then said that it would be better for a dragon like that to be locked up, so they can no longer do harm to others. It is, however, unconfirmed which sibling. Qibli later mentioned that he had a sinister older sister, just as Winter had Princess Icicle. Escaping Peril Rattlesnake, alongside her brother Sirocco, was one of the dragons who Turtle thought looked like Qibli arguing with a SkyWing over dragonflame cacti prices while Turtle and Peril were in Possibility. Talons of Power A group of dragons, most likely including Rattlesnake and Sirocco, terrified some SandWings by setting off dragonflame cacti. Darkness of Dragons Rattlesnake made her first official appearance when she and Sirocco confronted Qibli during his escape attempt from Vulture's domain. Cobra attempted to kill Rattlesnake and Sirocco, saying that Qibli was her only dragonet, which was later proven to be an act, once Qibli and Cobra arrived at Queen Thorn's palace. Qibli stopped her from killing Rattlesnake and Sirocco, and then Winter knocked her out. Family Tree Quotes "You are such an embarrassment, That's why Grandfather thinks we're both stupid; because all he can see is you and your big empty head!" - To Sirocco "Why aren't you on patrol? Don't you know the compound is on lockdown tonight?" - To Qibli and Ostrich “Or you can put up a fight. We don't mind. I like fighting shiny things." Trivia *A rattlesnake is a type of dangerous and venomous desert pit viper that sends a warning by "rattling" a specialized segment of its tail whenever a person or an animal gets too close to it. *Both of Qibli's siblings were seen in Moonwatcher's vision in Moon Rising. *Like Vulture and Sirocco, she had dragon skull tattoos representing those she had killed. *Of Cobra's three dragonets, Rattlesnake appears to be the second smartest, and the more effective assassin out of her and Sirocco. Gallery Typical SandWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SandWing (colored), by Joy Ang SandTransparent.png|A typical SandWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germansandwing.jpg|A typical SandWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold RattlesnakeTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing SandWing Sigil.png|SandWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing You Said Thirty!.png|Sirocco and Rattlesnake about the Dragonflame Cactus (By RiftSeaWing) Enclavedragon.png|By Solstice the Icewing 4795AFC1-0955-4D8D-B5D6-B109FDE9A99C.jpeg|A real rattlesnake 889089.png|Rattlesnake by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Rattlesnake-719265850 5a52e456-c0d2-43f1-88ea-54adefae9402.png|Rattlesnake by KiwiFluff2008 de:Rattlesnake fr:Sonnette Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:DoD Characters Category:Mentioned in MR Category:Mentioned in WT Category:Antagonists Category:Supporting Characters Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Talons of Power